


Nightmare

by yuwinko



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, be careful ok might be triggering, mentions of insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Taemin has horrible nightmares and Jinki is always there to comfort him, only that this time he isn’t there.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> please read with caution it might be triggering, also they're not really in a relationship? or u can take it how u want maybe they are?

Taemin wakes up to himself screaming. It takes him a few moments before he comes back to his senses, and when he does, he finds himself sitting on his bed sobbing. The nightmares were getting worse and more frequent. Taemin tried to calm his breathing, tried to remember the breathing exercises Jinki had taught him. _Where was Jinki?_

 

Usually when Taemin had a nightmare and woke up screaming, Jinki would be by his side in a matter of seconds. Taemin waited, he was sure he waited for more than 10 minutes, still sobbing and not calming down. Jinki never came for him. With shaky hands he wrapped himself in his blanket, holding it in place with one hand. With the other hand he picked up his phone and turned on the flashlight and started slowly walking towards Jinki’s room.

 

Jinki’s room was empty. Taemin crashed down on the older’s bed, hands still shaking, but the sobs were gone. He was still crying, unable to stop the tears without Jinki. He hazily recalled Jinki saying he was going out with a few friends tonight. Taemin knew Jinki would be out late, the clock on his phone’s lock screen saying 1:07am did not make him feel better.

 

Taemin considered waking up one of the other hyungs, but only Jonghyun knew about his nightmares. (Only because he had been awake one night and heard Taemin scream). Taemin didn’t want to explain himself to Minho or Kibum, and waking Jonghyun up felt wrong. He knew Jonghyun suffered from insomnia, and rarely slept. Sleep was too precious to Jonghyun.

 

Taemin unlocked his phone and dialled Jinki’s number, he tried to collect himself before he pressed call.

 

_Beep… Beep… Beep… You have reached the voic-_

 

Taemin turned hung up the call, only to call Jinki again.

 

_Beep… Beep… Beep… You hav-_

 

Taemin felt his hands start shaking even more as the pressed call for the third time, panic filling his thoughts.

 

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Yo-_

 

Taemin threw his phone across the room, it hit something in Jinki’s bookshelf making something crash down and break. Taemin couldn’t stop the panic washing over him. He wrapped the blanket around himself tighter, hiding his face in Jinki’s pillow.

 

~*~

 

When Jinki saw three missed calls from Taemin, he knew something was wrong. He excused himself from his company and stepped outside the restaurant to call Taemin back. It went straight to voicemail, meaning his phone was turned off. Jinki felt a pang of guilt hit him, he should have checked his phone earlier. He quickly made his way inside the restaurant and grabbed his coat, throwing 20,000 won on the table, saying he had to leave due to a surprise schedule early tomorrow. Luckily he managed to hail a taxi in a few minutes, and he politely asked the driver to drive as fast as possible.

 

When Jinki opened the door to the dorm, it was quiet. He checked the time on the clock hanging above their TV. 3:24am. He cursed silently at himself before he threw his coat on the couch and made his way to Taemin’s room.

 

Taemin’s room was empty, and Jinki knew something was really wrong. He quickly ran to his room, and sighed in relief when he saw the younger curled up in his bed. Jinki quietly tip toed to the side of the bed, and kneeled down next to Taemin’s face.

 

Taemin’s cheeks were puffy, and his hair was messy. Jinki brushed a few strands out of Taemin’s eyes, which woke the younger up. When their eyes met Jinki wanted to cry. Taemin looked so broken down. Jinki managed to hold his tears back, but Taemin started sobbing as soon as he saw the older one.

 

Jinki made his way onto the bed next to Taemin, taking the younger one in his arms.

“I’m so so sorry, I should've been here for you,” Jinki whispered, getting no reply as Taemin started shaking more. Jinki slowly shushed Taemin back to sleep, which took longer than usual. Once Taemin was sleeping soundly in Jinki’s arms, Jinki was finally able to relax and close his own eyes too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading comments are always appreciated


End file.
